


HE NOTICED

by AlphaGurl1939



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaGurl1939/pseuds/AlphaGurl1939
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liking Liam Dunbar wasn't always easy, yes he's nice to look at and he's really sweet, but half the time he doesn't even know you exist. So when you start covering for him when he's late to class he just thinks it's because the teacher is nice. That is until one day he turns up to class late and gets a detention because you weren't there to cover for him, after he finds out what you did he thanks you and asks you out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	HE NOTICED

“Liam Dunbar” the teacher calls, “Liam Dunbar” he calls again after not receiving an answer, he then looks up from the roll scanning the room, you hesitantly put your hand up, “What is it (Y/N)?”

“Liam’s helping Ms Flynn with something” you tell the teacher nervously.

“Okay then” he says confused but he doesn’t question it.

Half way through the lesson Liam runs through the door. “Sorry i’m late” he says out of breathe.

“Take a seat” the teacher says only looking at Liam for a mere second before he continues to write on the board.

“Huh cool” Liam says smiling while making his way to his usual desk at the back of the room without even a glance in your direction.

-

“I don’t get it (Y/N) he doesn’t even know you exist why have you been covering him for the past two weeks?” Hayden asks angrily as you both walk down the school corridor.

“I have no idea what your talking about” you say playing the clueless card.

“(Y/N), I know you like him but is it really worth getting three months worth of detention” she says.

“No one is going to find out, not even Liam knows i’m doing it” you tell her weaving through the crowd of students.

“Exactly he doesn’t even know so what’s the point?” She asks grabbing your arm to stop you from continuing down the hall.

“I don’t know okay, I guess I just don’t want him to get in trouble” you say looking down in embarrassment.

“No offence but that’s kinda pathetic” she tells you as you reach your next class.

“I know but I can’t help it” you say walking into the classroom.

-

LIAM’S POV:

“Hey i’ve got to go” Liam tells Scott and Stiles grabbing his stuff.

“What your just going to bail on Pack related stuff” Stiles says glaring at Liam.

“Not all of us have spares right now, i’m fifteen minutes late for class” I snap back.

“I thought you said your teacher didn’t care when your late” Scott says breaking the tension between Liam and Stiles.

“Yeah he doesn’t but that doesn’t mean I want to fail this class” Liam tells him.

“Right, we’ll see you at lunch” Scott says.  
-

“Mr Dunbar nice of you to join us” the teacher says.

“Yeah sor-“ Liam starts to say before he’s cut off by the teacher.

“I’ll see you after school for detention” he says, confusing Liam.

“What why?” Liam asks with widened eyes.

“Take a seat Mr Dunbar” he says completely ignoring Liam’s question, Liam then makes his way towards his seat with a little less enthusiasm than usual, once he sits down he notices (Y/N)’s not in class making Liam even more disappointed.

-

“Why am I now getting in trouble for being Late?” Liam asks the teacher after the class is over.

“Because you had no excuse for being late this time” he tells Liam.

“This time, I haven’t had an excuse for the last couple of weeks but I still didn’t get a detention” Liam says.

“What are you talking about Liam, (Y/N) has been telling me you’ve been helping Ms Flynn” he says, Liam stands there in utter confusion.

“Oh yeah right” Liam says slowly, turning around and making his way out of the classroom.

-

“What’s your problem?” Stiles asks, waving a hand in the front of Liam’s face to snap him out of his trance

“I just found out that (Y/N) has been covering for me when i’ve been late for class” Liam says deciding to tell Stiles.

“And your surprised” Stiles says shoving a handful of fries into his mouth.

“What do you mean” Liam asks officially curious.

“You mean you haven’t noticed” Stiles says, Liam just shakes his head, “Wow your clueless, she’s got a crush on you dumb-ass” Stiles says.

“What no way” Liam says not believing Stiles.

“Dude it’s obvious” Stiles tells Liam.

“What do you think Scott?” Liam then asks Scott knowing it’s in his best interest to not listen to Stiles.

“He’s right, it’s obvious” Scott says.

“Told you” Stiles says shrugging.

“Huh” Liam says a small smile forming on his lips, “(Y/N) like me”.

-  
(Y/N)’S POV:

“Crap” you say as all your books go tumbling out of your arms.

“Hey (Y/N)” Liam suddenly appears, he bends down to help you with your books, you open your mouth to say something but nothing comes out, “are you okay?”

“Yep” you say as colour floods your cheeks.

“Here” he says passing you your books giving you a small smile which makes you melt.

“Tha-thanks” you stutter as your heart speeds up.

“So” he starts to say running a hand through his hair, “thanks for covering for me the last couple of weeks”

“What?” You ask your eyes widening.

“I know you’ve been covering for me when i’ve been late to class” he tells you.

“It’s no big deal” you say looking to the floor.

“Well thanks anyway” he says turning around to walk away, you let out a breathe you didn’t know you were holding, before you get to comfortable he turns back around, “are you going to the party tonight?”

“Uh I haven’t decided yet” you stumble on the words, “why?”

“Well I was wondering if maybe you’d go with me” he says, your heart skips a beat and you can’t seem to be able to move, “It’s okay if you don’t wa-“

“Okay” you say cutting him off.

“Okay” he mimics you, a smile tugging on the sides of his lips, “I’ll see you tonight” he says, you nod furiously, Liam then turns around and begins to walk in the other direction, before he goes out of view he turns and waves at you.

“Oh wow that just happened” you say to no one in particular, you stay standing in the middle of the hall frozen while running the previous ten minutes in your head.

“Hey (Y/N) we have to get to class” Hayden says appearing beside you, “Earth to (Y/N)” she says after you don’t respond, a huge smile then spreads across your face, “what’s got you so happy?”

“He noticed” is all you say before you start walking to your next class, leaving a confused Hayden in the middle of the hallway.

“What does that even mean?” Hayden calls after you, causing your smile to broaden.


End file.
